


and i'm gonna keep on loving you (cuz' it's the only thing I wanna do)

by wrightvelvet



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Jendy is a guilty pleasure ship of mine shush, Short, no plot I guess ?, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightvelvet/pseuds/wrightvelvet
Summary: Jennie just wanted a closure from Wendy.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	and i'm gonna keep on loving you (cuz' it's the only thing I wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> now before you proceed, I just want you to know that this is for practice! 
> 
> I was struggling with my muse for my two on-going works and I didn't want to be stuck in that loophole over and over. so I worked on a lot of one-shots and only had the courage to post ONE of them--which seemed unfinished to me but I like it that way. 
> 
> aside from this, I was tipsy writing this whole "no-plot" angst so there will be some errors and weird sentence structures--I'm trying to work on my prose, pacing, dialogue BLAH BLAH BLAH! 
> 
> alright, without further addu-du-ddu-du, enjoy this short jendy angst! 
> 
> [CROSSPOSTED IN AFF!]

JENNIE WAS A BLUR, or perhaps Wendy forced herself to douse in a ton of Gin to whisk the image of the magnificent feline in front of her.

Wendy knew the bar she stumbled upon was Jennie's regular, but Wendy was beyond confident that the other woman wouldn't filter in for a light chat. Wendy doesn't hate Jennie, only the memory they recently exchanged. It was a spike within her heart, a single shot from her gin was not enough to heal it. 

"Bad day?" Jennie began. 

"Sure." Wendy mumbled, gesturing at the bartender for another shot. 

"Beats me, though. You're not the type to hang around here this late."

Wendy shook her head. Light temples, smarting pain boiling from the hasty gulp of alcohol. "How are you?" Wendy dismissed, not fond of a topic about her current state. 

Jennie lets it slide anyway, "Busy." She drummed her fingers on the marble countertop, ". . . No time for anyone, just proper workload and there."

Wendy looked down on her gin, watching the swirl motion and little bubbles floating atop the drink, "What about. . . that Ki dude?" then in one swig, the liquid streamed through her. 

Jennie chuckled, "You mean Kai?"

"Yeah, him. He seems. . . genuine." The compliment was as bitter as the aftertaste.

"Yeah. . ." Jennie exhaled, evasive. "He is. . . Everything. A sweetheart, smart, understanding. . .I don't think I deserve him."

There was a deep relief from Wendy's part, like the ocean has reached its tranquil peak, like all her heartbreak refreshed and replaced with a brighter hope. Too bright, she excused it from the manifestation of bad drinks. 

Wendy swallowed to herself, looking at Jennie, "Why's that?"

Jennie shrugged, taking a chug of her own Cognac, "I just answered it."

"He's everything?" Wendy wasn't following. 

"There's hardly any explanation for someone perfect like him."

"But you're still perfect to me."

A faint smile creased from her plump cheeks, "And I hardly believe that."

Wendy withdrew her look, muttered almost to herself, "You never do when I tried to." 

An inevitable silence pondered. Letting it all sink in, like a form of mutual meditation--breathing in, soothing away the condescending thoughts of an ex alone together, breathing out. 

Jennie had it easy to act okay, not to make matters worst between them. Wendy, on the other hand, felt a rupture of pent-up emotions and unspoken truth within her. 

Wendy had the opportunity now despite the lack of forethought, maybe Jennie will finally listen. 

"I hate you." Wendy said, might've been in a spur of a joke or a supposed self-thought. 

Jennie slightly winced at the gray tone. It was deliberate, foreign of Wendy when her lips tell such charm and comfort. It could be because she was drunk, but most truths bare from it. 

As the bartenders regarded the women about closing time, this was Wendy's cue to leave immediately. No proper farewells, no closure. Just another shallow ending, nastier in the gut than it was. 

Jennie didn't want to go cry a river over wanting a new ending. She will rewrite a better one. 

She pushed through the doors. The rain had abruptly fallen, pattering on streets and rooftops like Jennie's heartbeat. "Shit." Jennie cursed to herself, pulling out her umbrella for cover. She chased after Wendy in the pouring rain, heels tapping and little ponds splashing from it. 

Jennie found Wendy in an embrace for warmth, carelessly drenched from the midnight weather. Jennie approached Wendy, then hovered the umbrella above her. 

"You're not going home like this." Jennie said. 

Wendy nudged Jennie off, solemn carried in her drunken eyes, "I don't need you."

"Of course you don't, but I'm not letting you get in trouble ESPECIALLY in a rain like this-" 

"Oh I thought you wanted shit for yourself?" Wendy glared at Jennie. Gnashed teeth, tears and raindrops rolled down Wendy's cheeks but fought against it with her rage.

Jennie clenched her jaw, it became piercing to face Wendy. She had to push through, without colliding with her own ego again. "That was long time ago. I wasn't in the right mind-" 

"Then why now, Jennie? Why didn't you say your fucking sorry to me way back instead of going for someone else?" Then Wendy pushed Jennie again, bursting all anger towards Jennie, "WHY?! WAS IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FACE ME? AM I A FUCKING MONSTER?" 

"Wendy. . ." Jennie tried reaching for Wendy's arms, to hold her close, to calm her. 

But Wendy yanked herself fast from Jennie, "NO, FUCK YOU!" Wendy cried, her walls crumbling but still held in her sobs, "ALL I WANTED WAS TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED! YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTENED! I ALWAYS TELL YOU THAT I'LL NEVER LEAVE BUT YOU DID! YOU-" Wendy shoved Jennie, making the feline stumble, "YOU FUCKING DID!-" Then again, like the words wanted to throttle Jennie, "I THOUGHT I WAS ENOUGH FOR YOU!. . ." 

Jennie shivered, from the frostbite of the storm to the screams that rippled from Wendy. 

Wendy ran her fingers through her soggy hair, bawling as the rush of desperation coursed through her. She covered her face, whimpered against her wet palms. 

Jennie wasn't afraid if nakedness mean't being slapped by Wendy's blunt candor. It was all the more reasons why Kai would never fit in the picture. Kai was everything, but not a someone for Jennie. He was for the euphoria, the gypsy of escapism--an ideal romance. 

Wendy was already the romance. Not ideal, not perfect. Rigged in edges, marks, splotches, but at the same time, a romance Jennie could fight for after all this time.

Everything was shattered. Sharp, filled with dangerous fragments. Jennie wasn't here to fix it, patch it alone. Wendy may have wanted it broken for now, may have grown tired of investing in the flawless facade, but Jennie stood there to wait. Wait and listen, and understand this time. 

Then Jennie broke from her paralysis, nearing Wendy. Jennie tucked Wendy close, tight and tender despite Jennie's heart still hurting from prior. 

No more of running away, no more of being childish. Jennie learned it the hard way. 


End file.
